


Hello My Name Is...

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's no surprise that Alfred and Ivan don't get a long that well. But this time, it's sort of a cultural difference--a pronunciation thing--that gets in between them.Oneshot/drabble





	Hello My Name Is...

"Hello there," Ivan said warmly. He was going to try to be nice, and make friends! "My name is Ivan Braginsky! It is a pleasure to be meeting you!"

"So like, your name is pronounced eye-vin?" Alfred asked obliviously. Ivan frowned. That's not what he just said...

"No no. Silly American." Ivan smiled, still trying to keep his cool. "Like ee-vahn, yes?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nah, pretty sure it's just eye-vin, dude."

Ivan laughed sort of uncomfortably. "I am knowing how to pronounce my own name."

"And I'm telling you, you're doing it wrong."

Ivan got the beginnings of the dark aura around him. "Oh I am, am I...?!"

 


End file.
